


Unbelievable

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, Jakeward, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella can't believe what she sees in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Wolf prints and rose petals

Bella sighed as she raked the leaves around the side of the house. Charlie had gotten tired of her spending so much time with Edward again so she was grounded for the weekend. She hated being away from Edward so much. She felt… empty without him.   
  
A gust of wind swept through the yard, blowing her neat pile of leaves toward the woods. Bella groaned and stomped over to rake them up again. She was just getting the last few when she noticed something caught on the one of the rungs of her rake. With a frown she pulled the end closer, thinking it was just a leaf caught, but when she got it close to her face (nearly poking herself in the eye) she saw it was a rose petal.   
  
‘ _A rose petal?_ ’ She thought. Suddenly a smile broke out on her face. Edward! He must be waiting in the woods for her! Bella glanced back toward the house, she could just barely hear a game playing on the TV, one Charlie was surely absorbed in. Letting the rake drop she headed into the woods following the trail of rose petals.   
  
Walking along the trail, tripping over a root now and then, Bella couldn’t help the feel of excitement that filled her. How she ever lived without Edward was beyond her. Glancing down to make sure she was still on the trail she saw what looked like a large paw print in the mud. ‘ _Strange_ ,’ she thought with a frown. But she shrugged. One of the La Push wolves must have been in the woods after that morning’s rain. It had probably been Seth on his way to play video games at the Cullen’s.   
  
“ _Yes_.”   
  
The groan made Bella stop. That sounded like… Edward? After a moment she continued toward the sound. There were some more groans; another voice joining the one she thought was Edward’s. Bella frowned, what was going on?   
  
Bella came to a branch. The voices were louder now. They had to be just on the other side. Reaching out she slowly pulled the branch down. The sight that greeted her was not anything he had expected.   
  
Edward and _Jacob_ were there. _Naked_. And…and Jacob was-was… Bella let go of the branch. She couldn’t believe what she had just seen.   
  
Edward and Jacob were having sex! And Edward was bottoming for Jacob! Bella couldn’t believe it.


End file.
